


Prompt 5 (Renzei 3)

by Yoselin



Series: Villainous Nights Prompts [4]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: More mature content. Name used is Valkyrie.“You’re always on my mind.”





	Prompt 5 (Renzei 3)

When Duke had suggested a meal at his place as a team bonding exercise, I had not been expecting this.  
The breakfast Duke lays out for us in his apartment is worth more than what I make in a month. Every ingredient looks like it has been imported from countries I could never hope to find on a map, and the scents dance around the room promising something entirely new and foreign. I am both in awe and intimidated by the sheer luxury of it all.  
Andi lets out a shrill whistle, excitement in her gaze, and reaches for a plate. She snags a crepe loaded with fruits and snatches a muffin that looks like it had been purchased from a high end bakery I could never even afford to breathe in.  
“This is quite the spread, Duke, are you trying to impress us?” Andi tilts her head and pops a piece of the crepe in her mouth, “Because it’s working.”  
Duke lifts his coffee to his lips and shrugs. He looks utterly nonchalant at the meal as if used to eating like this all the time. And if his net-worth on google is anything to go by, he probably does.  
“I just wanted to make sure everyone would enjoy a meal. I invited Bat but he sent me a string of mad emojis and complained that I was discriminating against masked people,” Duke admits.  
I make a sound at the back of my throat to feign listening and lean back in my chair. Everyone around me is utterly at ease. Duke rests back on his chair with a coffee mug in his hands, Lorelei picks out an assortment of fruits on her plate, Andi babbles on about a new SnapShot event upcoming while piling her plate with more sweets than what I could eat in a month let alone a day-  
And Renzei looks at me while filling his mug with coffee.  
I bristle at him and forcibly tear my gaze away from him. I am still mad from our argument last night and want nothing more than to forget about his existence. My fingers drum on the table and I busy myself chasing a grape around with my fork.  
“Did you make these yourself?” Lorelei voices out. She sits next to Renzei and cuts a delicate piece from a sausage.  
Duke admits he did and seems flustered by the attention. He begins to talk details about his cooking while Renzei reaches out his leg.  
His shoe bumps mine underneath the table lightly and he gazes me. His face is impassive to everyone yet his voice sounds pouty in my head.  
_”Are you still mad at me, Val?”_ He inclined his head to one side and takes a long drink from his cup.  
I pretend not to hear him, hard to do with my powers, and busy myself folding my napkin in my lap.  
“They’re good, Duke,” I hold up a sausage with my fork and pointedly avoid looking at Renzei.  
Duke nods, a fine dust of pink on his cheeks, and changes the subject to something he is working to unveil at his company. I listen for half a second before Renzei’s voice comes back on my mind.  
_”Val...I’m sorry.”_  
I hum and continue to ignore him. My fork stabs a piece of egg a little more forcefully than necessary.  
Andi finishes her bite of crepe before reaching for another one. “I wish SnapShot added some of the emojis ChatSphere has. Who designed them?”  
“I have a team in charge of the design...” Duke begins to list off some names and I feel Renzei’s shoe bumping mine again.  
_”Talk to me?”_ He meets my gaze evenly and there’s a little glimmer of something in his eyes.  
I bite my lip and turn my body to face Duke at one end of the table yet direct my thoughts at Renzei.  
_”There’s nothing left to say,”_ I make my voice sound final.  
Renzei isn’t giving up without a fight. He also turns his body towards Duke, feigning interest, and projects his thoughts to me. His calf rest against mine under the table to serve as a tether to my powers.  
_”I thought about what you said, and I’m sorry. I was out of line. Forgive me?”_ His eyes meet mine for half a second and he gives me a pleading look. He is remorseful, I can tell.  
I’m not sure I want to let him off the hook so easily.  
_”So now you want to think about me? Now you care?”_ I forcibly kick his shin. He doesn’t react to the pain aside from biting down on his fork a little harsher than necessary. I have to suppress my smirk.  
“What bakery are these from?” Andi brandishes a crepe.  
“It’s a few blocks from here. I recognize the taste. I don’t have a sweet tooth but I enjoy their pastries,” Lorelei answers for her.  
Renzei settles his leg back against mine. **_”You’re always on my mind.”_**  
I bite my cheek.  
“These are really good,” I hold up a piece of bacon.  
“It’s from Italy,” Duke shrugs nonchalant. I nearly spit it out in shock.  
Renzei curls his fingers around his own piece and holds it up to the light. “I won’t even ask how much it cost.” His gaze turns back to mine. _”But I will ask you how I can make it up to you?”_  
“You don’t want to know,” Andi chirps.  
I mimic her. _”You don’t want to know.”_  
Duke looks confused, used to eating like a millionaire no doubt, and frowns.  
“I just like Italian bacon better. The ones from here are good, but nothing compares to these,” he sounds defensive.  
“No one is judging you,” I clarify. I try and tap Renzei’s leg from mine again to cut off our bond. It’s the equivalent of trying to move a rock.  
_”What if I take you to lunch at that place you like?”_ Renzei tilts his head.  
“I’m getting full. Thanks for this Duke,” I smile at Duke but aim my words at Renzei. Duke shrugs and sips his coffee, Renzei bites his lip.  
“I have a bottomless stomach,” Andi smirks. She’s on her third crepe now and it really looks like she can go for three more. I envy her.  
“Which is why I ordered extra,” Duke’s lips quirk up at Andi.  
_”Movies then? That new one, Starship Comet looks good,”_ Renzei tries again.  
At this point, I’m no longer angry but it’s interesting to see him try. I try and tune in to Lorelei’s talk about a new project she’s working on while directing my thought at Renzei.  
_”Saw it last week with Robin. She gets with the badass, super-soldier.”_ I purposefully send him a memory of the main character kissing Nova. Renzei groans for the spoiler in my head and sends me a dirty look. I ease back in my seat content with the mental quiet.  
“...still drawing it out but I think it’ll look good. For some reason, gothic homes are coming back into fashion. Maybe I can add a few tweaks to make it more modern,” Lorelei concludes. She traces her fingers on the table’s surface as if sketching out her new architect project.  
“That sounds great,” I encourage.  
Renzei continues to be quiet, probably giving up on ways to atone, and moodily picks at his napkin. He’s silent for about two minutes before new inspiration shines on his face. Over the rim of his coffee, I can see the corners of his mouth tilt up in a smirk.  
_”I know how I can make it up to you then,”_ he all but purrs in my ear.  
I narrow my eyes at him and pass Andi a napkin. I am both concerned and excited by the mischief shining in his eyes.  
Renzei’s leg moves up to my shin and he sends me a smug smile. He looks like he’s paying attention to Lorelei, but his mind is definitely on me.  
I don’t like this, feel more than a little suspicious, and kick at his shoe inquisitively.  
_”There’s so many ways I can make this up to you,”_ Renzei purrs in my ear. I feel his mental confidence in every syllable.  
Before I can ask what he means, he shows me.  
His thoughts flood into me so suddenly that I can’t guard myself against them.  
_I can see us at Renzei’s apartment. He is behind me, pressing into my back, and his mouth is right on my ear. His breath is shallow and his body is shivering against me. My hands work slow on him, teasing him, and my own heart is racing. In the bathroom mirror, I can see us. Renzei is pressing behind me, gray eyes half lidded in utter pleasure and teeth grinding. He is shirtless and his belt is undone to grant me access. He presses me into the sink so that I can see my reflection clearly. My hair is a mess, my teeth are digging into my lower lip, my face is flushed, and one hand holds me steady against the sink while the other reaches back behind me and-_  
I jerk away from the memory and slam a mental door on Renzei’s thoughts. My face feels hot and I have to wipe at my mouth with a napkin to hide it. None of the others have noticed but Renzei looks a little too innocent in his seat.  
I send him a mental image of my finger. _”Stop it. Ass.”_  
Renzei raises an eyebrow at me, still feigning angelic innocence, and leans back in his chair. He picks a piece of sausage from his plate and holds it up to his lips. “There’s a new book I’m reading. It’s number one on the New York list.”  
He chews on his meal as an excuse not to continue verbally. Instead, his voice is a satisfied smirk in my head.  
_”You didn’t like that one? Fine. There are other ways to make it up to you.”_  
I bite my cheek and try to resist his next mental image but it’s too strong.  
_This time I’m at a restaurant booth and am pressing into the wall. Renzei has sat next to me as opposed to opposite of me and has one hand on my lap. He is talking to the server about a menu item he saw that he wants to modify for his order. With one hand, he animates his talk with the waiter about adding some spices while, with the other, he works a line against my thigh. My lips are pressed tight to avoid making a sound and my nails are digging into his wrist as a warning._  
A part of me is mortified that we’re in public and the waiter could see if he looked down rather than at his clipboard, but another part of me really doesn’t want him to stop.  
My breath begins to hitch as his fingers work higher. His nails skim the bottom of my skirt and teasingly ghost underneath. My grip on his wrist tightens and I try to use the table mantel to cover our laps.  
Renzei continues his talk with the waiter, this time ordering an expensive drink, and looks completely normal. He taps at a wine on the menu with his right, and his left hand ventures to the one place I really want him to go to.  
My breath begins to hitch and I have to bite down on my lip to keep quiet-  
I tear away from the second mental image and glare pointedly at Renzei. My face is really burning now and I am grateful Andi is the center of attention as she tells us about her day.  
My fingers shake as I stab my eggs. _”We’re in public, Renzei.”_  
I mean to hiss it at him, scold him for misbehaving, but it comes out breathless. My mind is a muddled mess and it shows.  
Renzei’s smirk grows. He makes a noise at the back of his throat like he is agreeing with Andi and swirls his tongue against his fork to clean off the last of his meal.  
I burn at the sight and train my eyes intently at my plate as a distraction. Nevertheless, Renzei is back in my head.  
_”Then be quiet,”_ he purrs.  
I jolt as another memory floods me.  
_This time I’m in my own apartment and am spread on the couch. Robin is in their room, I can hear them playing a game on the television._  
Renzei is on top of me, hands pinning me down on either side, and his lips are working on my neck. My heart is pounding and I am trying not to make a sound. My fingers shake against his jacket collar and I take a fistful of fabric to steady myself.  
“Robin is in their room,” hiss it under my breath and accidentally let out a small pant as he finds a spot beneath my ear.  
Renzei draws away and there is a part of me that really doesn’t want him to. His hands move down to my sides where he lifts my sweater up. His fingers skim my skin and his lips brush past mine.  
“Then be quiet,” he whispers. He is so close his mouth tickles mine as he talks.  
I draw away, body quivering, and bite down on my hand. Quiet is something that doesn’t exist in that moment. Every part of me is burning like a supernova and I really, really am trying to keep my breaths even, yet it’s not working.  
Renzei rolls his hips forward and it is all I am not to make a sound. He seems to be enjoying the effect he has and moves his head from my chest to my stomach. His fingers are already starting to wander further south.  
I bite down on my wrist to the point of almost breaking through the skin. My room is so close from here, we could go there instead.  
When I float the idea to Renzei, he shakes his head and smirks.  
“You’d never make it there,” he murmurs.  
He’s right. My limbs already feel like jelly and walking takes effort. I clamp my mouth down on my hand and squeeze my eyes shut.  
Robin is still playing their games oblivious to what is happening right outside their door. I wish they would close it all the way so that there would be no risk of being found out-  
A hiss escapes my mouth as Renzei’s mouth moves lower. My fingers grasp at his hair and I clamp my other hand over my mouth to muffle my breaths-  
I jump in place and my fork goes skittering away. It clatters next to Andi’s foot and I become the center of attention.  
Lorelei and Duke, preciously in conversation, stop and stare. Andi raises an eyebrow and Renzei hides his smirk by wiping at his mouth with a napkin.  
“Sorry,” I apologize. My breath comes out a little uneven and I am embarrassed further.  
Andi bends down to pick up my fork as Duke raises an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”  
I try to remember how to form coherent thoughts. Renzei, the asshole, looks like the picture of innocence in his seat. His eyebrow is raised in concern and he looks as baffled as everyone else.  
I clench my jaw and accept the fork from Andi. “Fine. My finger slipped.”  
Duke waves the fork away and passes me a new one with the explanation that the old one touched the floor. I take it from him and try to hide the fact that my fingers are shaking. If he notices, he decides not to comment on it.  
After another pause where the Syndicate each levels me with concerned stares, Lorelei launches back into her conversation with Duke.  
I jab my new fork into my toast and all but glare at Renzei.  
_”Fuck you,”_ I hiss.  
Renzei raises an eyebrow at me and looks amused. He busies himself folding a napkin into an origami shape.  
_”You already have.”_  
His tone is extreme amused and mischievous. I all but melt as his thoughts prod at me again.  
_This time, we’re in his bedroom. His full weight is on top of me and his breath is right in my ear. I can hear each shallow paint and groan as it leaves his throat._  
My nails claw at his back, mouth moves with his name, and body jerks with every movement.  
He once told me he’d make me loud, and he is a man of his word. His name spills from my lips like a prayer but there is nothing holy about what he’s doing to me.  
The headboard clangs with every movement and I am sure we’ll get a noise complaint soon. My own voice rises in tone and I feel him shiver with energy.  
My body is aflame and my mind is melting. I open my mouth and his name falls out in a midscream. I hear my own name in his mouth, taste it as he presses his lips to mine in an attempt to muffle it, and he presses deeper.  
The bed creaks with every movement, my mind explodes with fireworks and flames, and his body begins to grow more frenzied.  
I begin to scream and his once quiet breaths turn into shallow pants and then forceful groans. He grows more impatient, moves faster so much so that I worry his bed will give way, and his body jerks erratically.  
My head lolls back and I take in the sight of his face flushed, eyes half lidded in ecstasy, and sweat forming on his brow.  
We’re both so close. I can feel it.  
He jerks forward again and he brings us closer. And closer. And closer. And closer-  
I force myself out of the memory with a jerk. My leg moves away from his to sever our connection and I slam my mind shut. I freeze him out as my heartbeat pounds in my ears.  
Renzei looks like the paragon of innocence and almost has a halo above his head.  
I shake with frustration and grit my teeth.  
Fuck him. Asshole.  
I aim a hard kick at him-  
And Duke jerks up instead. His knee bumps the table and he jerks at me. He stops mid sentence and glares.  
“Valkyrie!” His voice is harsh but there is more confusement than anger.  
I stammer, realizing that I have kicked him rather than Renzei, and press a hand to my knee.  
“Muscle spasm,” I gasp out. I rub at my leg to make it look convincing.  
Andi nearly chokes on her pastry and Lorelei narrows her eyes at me. Duke turns his icy gaze on me longer.  
And Renzei looks like the cat that ate the canary. He presses a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter and gives me a triumphant smirk. I can almost feel the satisfaction and mischief rolling off him in waves.  
He reels it in after a pause and sits upright in his chair.  
“Are you sure you’re alright, Val? You look red,” he manages to sound entirely concerned.  
I debate on kicking him again but Duke is still rubbing at his calf and I decide that might not be the best course of action.  
Instead, I glare at Renzei and clench my jaw. “I feel fine. Sorry, Duke.”  
Duke waves away my apologies although he is still pressing his hand to his leg and motions for Andi to continue whatever question she was going to ask.  
I clench my fingers around the napkin in my lap and glare at Renzei. He has accomplished whatever goal he set out to do and is now paying avid attention to Andi.  
I can’t let that go. I decide to play his little game and feign finishing up my coffee.  
I direct my thoughts at him and put them on blast.  
_His hands are at my hair and his breath is shallow. He’s louder than I’ve ever heard him before and his entire body is quaking. I’m so used to seeing Renzei composed and sure of himself that it is a pleasant surprise to see him come undone like this._  
His mouth is in a perfect ‘o’, his eyes are squeezed shut, his hands are guiding my head into a rhythm, and his entire face is flushed.  
It is a very welcome sight and I focus all of my attentions on getting him to that finish. He’s so close now, I can tell. His hands are becoming more frantic and his voice is raising in volume.  
My name spills from his lips like a mantra and I try not to let him spill from my own. His excitement is almost palpable and he’s so, so close. He’s teetering over that edge, ready to fall apart.  
I move my head one last time. Just as he gets that release-  
I cut off the transmission. Renzei, previously poised to ask Lorelei a question, cuts himself off with a gasp. He drops his coffee cup suddenly and it goes flying down. He manages to catch it with his wind powers moments later but the liquid spills across his front.  
Lorelei and Duke bolt upright. Some coffee has spilled on the table top and Duke dives for the napkins. Andi jumps from her seat.  
“Oh my God! Are you okay?” She moves to help Renzei and shoves napkins in his hands.  
The coffee has spilled on his front and some steam is curling up. It had to have hurt when it splashed. The liquid was piping hot.  
I almost feel guilty until I remember how much he has teased me today.  
I get up from my seat and go around the table. Renzei is wiping at his shirt although his hands are shaking.  
Duke and Lorelei move the plates from the table before any more liquid can deep into them. Andi goes for more napkins.  
“What was that?” Lorelei aims a look at Renzei. I come up from behind him and give him my own innocent look.  
“Are you feeling okay?” I echo him from earlier and reach over him to get him more napkins.  
“I lost my grip on the cup. Sorry,” Renzei aims the apology at Duke.  
The coffee has made a mess of things and has even splashed on Duke’s sweater. He shakes his head and dabs at the tablecloth with a napkin. It’s a futile attempt. The fabric is soaked and ruined.  
“Do you need a change of clothes? The coffee was hot,” Duke eyes Renzei’s front. Steam is still rising from where the coffee has spilled everywhere.  
For some reason, Renzei jerks back forward into the table. He lifts the tablecloth up and bends his body forward as if to shield something from view.  
“No. I’m fine.”  
He doesn’t sound fine.  
Lorelei and Duke move away and tug the tablecloth up. Renzei is forced to let go although he doesn’t adjust his posture.  
“Your clothes are soaked. Just borrow a sweater from Duke,” Lorelei scolds.  
Renzei shakes his head and remains adamant. He yanks his jacket off and moves to tie it around his waist. When he moves to stand up, I realize why he was shielding himself earlier.  
My little retaliation has gotten to him more than I thought. His excitement levels are up-  
And they aren’t the only ones.  
I bite my laugh back and press my hand into his back. He rises and turns around to hide himself from view.  
Thankfully, Duke, Lorelei, and Andi are too busy cleaning up the mess to notice. Renzei sends me a look that promises to get back at me tenfold and I blink innocently back at him.  
“Perhaps I should take Renzei home. He needs new clothes,” I suggest.  
The others agree and I guide Renzei out. He apologizes to Duke for the mess again but doesn’t turn around. This earns him confused stares but no one asks anything.  
We reach the front door to Duke’s apartment and I guide Renzei out. As soon as the door closes behind us, he whirls on me.  
“The coffee was hot,” he hisses. He lifts his shirt away from his skin and I can see the redness of his stomach.  
I smirk. “Not the only thing about you that is hot right now.”  
I turn to walk away and hear the growl in his voice. His fingers catch my arm and he dives for me. His arm presses me into his side and his lips go for my ear. I can feel his excitement and anger.  
“Tease,” he breaths out, “Are you still mad at me?”  
I think on it and pretend to be nonchalant. “Mm...no. But you still need to make it up to me.”  
He glares. “How?”  
I smirk and let my hand drift to what he tried to use his sweater sleeves to hide. When I find my target, I hear his hiss of breath and feel him tighten his arms around me.  
I lower my breath into a sultry whisper and give him a burning look from the corner of my eye. “I have a few ideas.”  
Renzei’s lips quirk up and he leads me away from Duke’s apartment. By the looks of things, he likes my idea.  
Breathless and more than a little excited, he smirks.  
“Deal.”


End file.
